


Aunt Tina and Tish's Dream House

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "There is no way you're going to meet my relatives with the happy sex grin this evening."





	Aunt Tina and Tish's Dream House

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“It’s a bit of a fixer-upper of course but it is cozy.”

“A bit Helen?”

“I think it’s lovely.”

Sam and Tish walked around the Woodley Park house with their realtor Helen Coates. They had been to many houses in Silver Spring, Bethesda, Chevy Chase, Alexandria, and Prince Georges County; Tish felt like giving up. They were all so sanitary…no pizzazz. Square lawns, two car garages, faux Georgian, or new town homes with little sparkle. Sam didn’t quite understand why his fiancée didn’t like them but walked around this place as if she were in heaven.

“Tell us what needs to be done.” Tish said.

“A new roof for sure.” Sam replied.

“The master bath needs remodeling.” Helen said. “Counter and cabinet work in the kitchen, a new deck out back, and work in the powder room.”

“Sounds costly.” Sam muttered.

“I love this house.” Tish said. “Can we look at the master bedroom one more time?”

“Sure…take your time.”

Tish practically floated up the stairs and Sam followed. He would add new banister to the list of things to be done.

“I just love the floor to ceiling windows; I’m thinking a blue and white color scheme for the master bedroom.”

“Honeybug, this place is a bit of a dump.”

“It’s no such thing. It just needs a little love.” She put her arms around Sam. “Imagine black and white photography on the walls, and our gas grill out back. Imagine that room off the kitchen…you could make it the perfect study. Imagine a beer after a long day in our gigantic bathtub. Did you see the size of the bathtub Sparky?”

“We will be lucky if it’s still usable.”

“Say three nice things about this house Sam. It’s a great house.”

He loved the neighborhood; it had to be the best residential neighborhood in the city. There were great schools and a short commute to work. He thought the tree out back would be perfect for a tree house and the deck a good excuse for a gas grill.

“Tish…”

“I really want this house.”

“I know.”

He kissed her and they went back downstairs. Helen waited patiently; she had many high-end clients; they liked to take their time. She let them because she got a hell of a commission.

“What do you think?” she asked. “It is a lovely place to raise a young family.”

“What are they asking?” Sam asked.

“330.”

“No.” he shook his head. “290.”

“I don’t know if they will go for such a low number Sam. We are in the middle of a housing boom and this is a good area.”

“It’s my offer, take it to them. If they balk, I am willing to go up to 300. I can't go above that…we have to have money to make it livable.”

“Alright. I’ll take them the offer.”

“Thank you. Tish seems to love it and I love Tish. Do your magic.”

“I will.”

The three of them walked out together. It was starting to drizzle as Helen went across the street and got into her car. Sam and Tish gave 814 McGill Terrace one last look.

“The side porch is perfect.” She said.

“You love a project, don’t you?” Sam asked, kissing her.

“I picked you up, didn’t I?”

He just smiled as they got into her truck. Tish’s cell phone rang while they were pulling out of the driveway. She slipped in her earpiece.

“Hi mom.”

“Hello sweetheart. Where are you?”

“Sam and I just left my dream house. I'm going to have to drive you by sometime and let you see it. It needs a little paint and polish but I love it. What's up?”

“Aunt Tina and Uncle Butch are in town.”

“No way! Really? When did they get in?”

“About 2 o’clock. Your father got us a 7:30 reservation at Equinox. We would love for you and Sam to join us.”

“Hold on mom.” She pressed the hold button, looking at her fiancée as she stopped at a red light. “Aunt Tina and Uncle Butch are in town. Wanna go to dinner tonight?”

“Sure. Wait, the Aunt Tina?”

“Mmm hmm.”

The Deputy Communications Director took a deep breath. It was Tish’s family; soon to be his own. He would have to meet Aunt Tina eventually. Anyway, Sam preferred to meet and judge people for himself.

“Alright.”

“He’s in mom. We will meet you there at 7:30.”

“Good. I will tell your aunt.”

“Right, bye.”

“You think you Aunt Tina will like me?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know; she can be hard to read. I know she is anxious to meet you. Accused me of trying to keep you under wraps.”

“Is she upset that I'm not African-American?”

“Oh my God! You're not?”

Tish laughed as Sam did his best to give her the cold stare. It only made her laugh more. She stroked his arm.

“Aunt Tina is just Aunt Tina. I've known her my whole life and I love her to pieces. I learned to take the sour with the sweet. It is a ‘we’ll see’ situation.”

“I want to meet her. I don’t know much about your Uncle Butch.”

Uncle Butch was laid back and quiet…their marriage was truly a case of opposites attracting. He was Aunt Tina’s second husband. Her first, Uncle Ronald, ran off when Tish was about seven. Aunt Tina was crushed and most of the family never thought she would get over it. Then her trusty Datsun broke down and Uncle Butch came into her life.

“What time is dinner?” Sam asked.

“7:30. Its only five now. I want to go home and hop in the shower.”

“Maybe I will hop in with you.”

“No way Mister.”

“Why not? It’s a good way to save water.”

“Right. There is no way you're going to meet my relatives with the happy sex grin this evening.”

“I can keep my hands to myself when the need is required.” Sam replied.

“I hope not.”

“I said when its required.”

“Its never required.”

“So you want to be fresh and then shut me out of the shower. Cruelty thy name is Atisha McTiernan.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I love you so much that I'm gonna get you that house.”

Tish’s smile was wide as she pulled into the underground garage where she parked her car. She knew Sam…that house was as good as hers.

***

“What are you staring at?”

Tish was dressing but Sam had just gotten out of the shower. He sat in the chair beside their bed in a towel. She was standing close by in a bra and panties, pulling up her thigh highs.

“I find that it is just as fascinating to watch you dress as it is to watch you undress.” He said.

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Well c’mon and get dressed before we’re late. It wouldn’t be a good first impression Sparky.”

“You know I hate being late.”

Sam got up from the chair. He dropped his towel, walking naked over to the dresser. That made Tish smile. She had seen her share of male tushes over the years but the best one belonged to her future husband. It was just her humble opinion but she thought it was pretty close to the absolute truth.

“Don’t leave that towel on the floor.” she said.

“Yes ma'am. Hey, tell me something real about Aunt Tina. So much of her is like myth and legend to me…give me something I can bite down on.”

Sam smiled when he felt Tish’s arms wrap around his waist. She moved her hands up to caress his chest. He was naked and she was nearly so…maybe they could squeeze in a quickie.

“Aunt Tina is wonderful. She is funny, smart, and open. Sometimes she says things she shouldn’t but I don’t think she has a real mean bone in her body. My mom-mom used to say she doesn't have any brakes.”

“Hmm. Honey?”

“Yeah?”

“You're going to have to stop that or we are definitely going to be late for dinner.”

Tish giggled, picking up the towel and playfully swatting his butt. Sam turned and tried to grab her but she ran to the other side of the room.

“Aunt Tina is going to love you. She doesn't hate my dad you know.”

“She doesn’t?”

“She didn’t like him when my parents first got married, but interracial marriage was not the norm Sam. You have to understand that the whole family, both sides, were in uncharted territory. I just don’t want you to prejudge her because of a past with my father.”

“I promise that I won't.”

Sam slid his boxers on and then some cologne. He loved Eternity for Men now, and Tish loved that. It was great to crawl into bed at the end of a long day and smell her fiancée.

“You look conservative.”

Tish was dressed in a black wool skirt, maroon sweater and black knee high boots. She went into the bathroom to fix her hair.

“I don’t think so. Its just a skirt and sweater. Shut up.”

Sam laughed; Tish licked out her tongue. He went into the bathroom to steal a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Sparky.”

Tish stroked his face and kissed him again.

***

They were late though they did not intend to be. Traffic was a nightmare; Sam and Tish rushed into the restaurant at twenty to eight. The hostess showed them to the table where Tish spread around kisses and hugs. Sam stood back sheepishly. This big, loving family thing was still so new to him. He was quite used to the nuclear McTiernan clan and they were big enough. Her mother was one of six; her father one of eight. There were nearly 200 wedding invitations sent out and most were members of his future wife’s family.

“Aunt Tina, Uncle Butch, this is Sam Seaborn.”

They all shook hands. Aunt Tina said Sam had a lovely smile.

“Thank you ma'am.”

“Ma'am. Well, isn’t that cute?”

Ted McTiernan ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon.

“Your mother tells me Atisha, that you found your dream house today.”

“Oh Aunt Tina, it is amazing. It’s a fixer upper surrounded by trees and has a porch that reminds me of Mom-Mom’s house. I went through every room twice and hardly wanted to leave.”

“A fixer upper?” her father asked.

“It needs a new roof, deck, master bath, powder room, kitchen counters and cabinets, probably windows too. The place is a mess.” Sam said.

“It is not a mess. Don’t listen to him.”

“We put a bid on it but I refuse to go over 300,000.”

“My God.” Uncle Butch said. “That is a lot of money. Tina and I, our first house was $45,000. We still live in it to this day. When did real estate get so expensive?”

“It will be worth double that in less than 5 years.” Tish replied. “Great neighborhood, old homes, city on the move…the value will definitely appreciate. I want this house; I want to raise our children in this house.”

As the champagne flowed, they ordered dinner. While this was Aunt Tina’s favorite restaurant whenever she was in town, this was Uncle Butch’s first trip to the nation’s capital in about fifteen years.

“Ted, how is the pistachio crusted sea bass?” he asked.

“Delicious, though not as good as the lobster stuffed flounder.”

“Tish, have you two discussed family size?” Aunt Tina asked. “Sam, are you an only child?”

“Yes ma'am? We both want four kids…a houseful.”

“Twins run in the family Sam.” Melinda said. “Identical and fraternal; both sides.”

“Tish doesn’t have to worry about Ted’s side.” Aunt Tina replied.

She was not saying it to be mean. It was a statement of fact. The Senator was not her biological father.

“Tell me how Tiffany is.” Tish said, steering the conversation in another direction. “We haven’t talked in months. I better e-mail her before she kills me.”

“Sam, do you know how close my sister and I are? That is how Atisha and Tiffany were growing up. They are only six months apart and they could raise Cain.”

“We used to switch off summers.” Tish said. “Some in St. Paul and some in DC. Tiff and I were always together…up through high school.”

“She is doing great at Finnegan Carlson.” Uncle Butch said. “I worry about her because she is not dating. Girls are waiting later and later these days.”

“I know what you mean Butch.” Ted said. “Tish and Susan are ready to settle down but Alice doesn't seem interested.”

“Oh, that is just Alice.” Tina said. “She is special and she will need someone special to settle down with. So Sam, tell us about yourself. You’d think you worked for the CIA the way Atisha keeps you under wraps.”

“I do not!” she exclaimed.”

“Mmm hmm. Go on sweetie, we want to know everything.”

“Um, I'm from Orange County, California. I went to Princeton University and then Duke Law School.”

“Handsome and smart; go on.”

“I worked for Gage Whitney in New York for a few years and was about to make partner when my old friend Josh Lyman dragged me away to work on the Presidential campaign of the little known Governor of New Hampshire.”

“What is your job at the White House?” Butch asked. “You're Deputy Communications Director?”

“Yeah. Its lots of speechwriting and crafting of the President’s message. Our office also controls the press office. Its convoluted sometimes but the purpose is simple. We turn the President’s thoughts and feelings into what you see on TV or read in the paper. I love my job. I'm grateful everyday Josh pulled me out of my old life.”

“He is good at it too.” Tish added. “Sam has a very bright future in politics, or anything else he endeavors.”

“Might you go into politics?” Tina asked.

“Oh I don’t know about that. Right now I'm working on reelecting President Bartlet.”

Over dinner, Tina and Butch caught Tish up on the family happenings. Aunt Tina did most of the talking but that was nothing unusual. She could hold the whole thing together all by herself if she put her mind to it.

“Tell Anthony to give me a call.” Ted said. “I could get him an internship anywhere on the Hill for his fall semester. There is great intern housing here too, or he is always welcome to stay with us. It would be an amazing experience for him.”

Anthony was the youngest son of Uncle David and Aunt Angela. He was a senior at the University of Minnesota.

“Do you know Mark Richardson?” Butch asked. “Anthony is quite impressed by him and the work of the Black Caucus.”

“Mark and I go way back.”

“It would be great if Anthony came to DC.” Tish said.

“Angela hardly wants to let him out of her sight.” Tina said. “She is afraid that he will never come back once he gets a taste. He is obsessed with politics.”

Sam asked what his major was.

“Political science and American studies. He is going to graduate summa cum laude.”

“See Sam, it is not just the McTiernans obsessed with politics. Anthony and Bash in a room together would give you a serious run for your money.”

***

After dinner, they stood outside the restaurant hugging.

“How long will you be here?” Tish asked.

“Just until Sunday.” Butch replied. “Don't you worry about adjusting your life for us. We will be back for the wedding.”

Tish smiled, kissing and hugging them once more.

“Well, have a good time and have a safe trip home.”

“It was great to meet you both.” Sam extended his hand.

Aunt Tina laughed, gently swatting it away and hugging him.

“You're family now.” She said. “Whether you want us or not…you're stuck.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“And I am not ma'am. I'm Aunt Tina.”

Butch was content to shake hands. Tish and Sam hugged the McTiernans before hailing a cab.

“See, she likes you.” Tish said after Sam gave the cabbie their address.

“I'm really happy about that. I want to get along with your family. I want them to be my family.”

“Be careful what you wish for Spartacus.”

They both laughed and Sam put his arm around her. Tish settled close to him, inhaling his scent.

“You smell really good.” She whispered.

“You should know; you picked it out for me.”

“You like it don’t you?”

“Oh, I love it.”

“You're not just saying that to make me happy.”

“No way Jose. Why would I wear something that stinks just to please you, no matter how madly in love with you I am?”

“Just to please me.” she replied.

“Uh uh.” Sam shook his head. “I have this doubly pleasurable thing going on…I like it and you love it.”

“Mmm, pleasurable.”

Sam could not contain his smile as Tish leaned to suck his earlobe. She felt him quiver and his arm moved tighter around her. The cab pulled in front of the condo and Tish paid. Sam never told her how much he loved that. She never looked at him with the doe eyes when bills came; they shared those responsibilities equally. While that made him feel weird at first, he loved it now. Tish appreciated that he could take care of her but wanted him to know that she got the same joy doing it for him.

Upstairs she grabbed beer for herself and her fiancée. They both undressed in the bedroom; Sam flipped on the TV.

“No news!” she exclaimed.

Sam nodded, flipping through movie channels while Tish cuddled next to him.

“Think of how great this moment will be in our new house Sparky. Our dogs will be asleep at the bottom of the bed and someday our kids will burst in early on Sunday mornings.”

“Can you tell me what's so special about this house?” Sam asked.

“I just feel it in my heart and gut. Maybe what I said to Aunt Tina, it reminds me of a bigger version of my grandmother’s house in St. Paul. I just want to fix it up and make my life there with you.”

“Then that’s what I want too. Hey, I taped the West Wing last night; do you want to watch?”

“No.”

“Oh, well I think Melrose Place…”

Tish took the remote, turned off the TV, and straddled Sam. She loved the huge smile on his face.

“How often do we get to call it a night so early?” she asked.

“I hardly remember the last time.”

Tish whispered in his ear.

“Oh yeah, its coming back to me now.”

“I thought so.”

“So, my little honeybug, you in the mood to reenact our last early night?”

“Actually, I just want to cuddle close and sleep.”

“Sleep?” it was hard to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Cuddle up close and sleep. Then we can wake up early in the morning, all nice and rested, and reenact our last early night.”

Sam smiled again, pulling her close and kissing her. She sighed and held onto him. He stroked her back.

“Can we sleep like this? I don’t want to let you go right now.”

“Hold on Sam. I'm not going anywhere.”

They sat that way for a while, listening to their relaxed breathing and twin heartbeats. Sam would occasionally kiss her and Tish nuzzled even closer.

“I love you so much. Its torture.”

“What is?”

She pulled back a bit to look at him.

“Counting the days until I'm your husband. Why did we choose to have such a long engagement?”

“I was still pissed at you when I accepted your proposal. We needed this time.”

“All this time?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” She laughed. “We will be married in a few months and you may long for the single life.”

“Betcha I won't.”

She laughed again and kissed him. Sam turned out the light and they lay close under the covers. In the darkness, they shared more kisses before falling into a peaceful sleep. Tish dreamed of all the happy days they would have in their new house and Sam dreamed of her.

***


End file.
